Beta-carotene has, for many years, been used in food products in order to add color. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,702, which is concerned with dietary fiber compositions comprising insoluble fiber and soluble fiber formed into flavored food products, small amounts of beta-carotene are used to provide an orange color in orange-flavored tablets, fruit rolls and snack bars. Although beta-carotene is known to be an excellent source of vitamin A, it has heretofore not been feasible to incorporate beta-carotene into cereal-based products such as ready-to-eat cereals because the addition of sufficient beta-carotene to provide an effective amount of vitamin A also causes undesirable changes in the color, flavor and appearance of the product. Furthermore, since beta-carotene is a natural anti-oxidant, it will degrade quickly, by oxidation, under normal storage conditions.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide cereal products enriched with beta-carotene in which the beta-carotene is present in sufficient amount to provide a source of vitamin A. It is a further object of the invention to provide such an enriched cereal in which the beta-carotene is in stable form and does not adversely alter the color, flavor or aroma of the product.